made_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario & Kirby: Jurassic Adventure is a game for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Microsoft Windows. It took place a few months after the events of Mario & Kirby: The Poyo Chronicles. The main antagonist is Bowser and his Bowsersaurus Rex (which is mostly a T. Rex with Bowser's head). Story A few months later after the events of Mario & Kirby: The Poyo Chronicles, Bowser had a plan to take over the Dinosaur Age. He creates his own dinosaur he called, "The Bowsersaurus Rex". Bowser then makes a Time machine to the Dinosaur age and makes it there successfully. Meanwhile, in Toad Town, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad were playing a Card game. Mario wins and then a Toad scientist bursts through the Door. He tells the team that Bowser is taking over the Dinosaur Age with his brand new Dinosaur. The Toad scientist builds a Time machine to take them to the Dinosaur Age, Mario picks up Kirby at Dream Land before they use the Time machine. Kirby also brings in some of his friends, Meta Knight and his two Soldiers (Sword Knight and Blade Night), Fololo & Falala, Tiff, and Tuff. Before Mario can leave to Mushroom World to the Time Machine, the Time Machine just appeared out of nowhere, the Toad scientist was in there. King Dedede & Escargoon notice the Time machine and ran towards the machine and the two went in. The team arrives at the Dinosaur Age, ready for a new adventure. Dedede & Escargoon sound scared, they didn't think the team were going to the Dinosaur Age. The team travel through a grassy field to find Bowser and His Bowsersaurus Rex. Suddenly, a pack of Utahraptors emerge through a bush and attacked the group. The group succeeded on defeating the group, the pack retreats and the group enters a canyon area. The group reaches the end of the canyon, but they encounter a Tyrannosaurus and attacks the group, Dedede and Escargoon were really scared and hid in a nearby bush. The group succeeds on defeating the T. Rex, Dedede and Escargoon walked back to the group and they continue their adventure. The group arrives at Utah around the ancient Lake Bonneville, they build a raft to get across the lake. They reach a island populated by a flock of Pteranodons, the flock attacks the group but they were able to get past them. The group reaches a shore and continues their adventure. They find a Brontosaurus and they ask it where the Bowsersaurus Rex was, the Brontosaurus points left and the group continues there adventure. But suddenly, a herd of Allosauruses chases the group. They ran into a Stegosaurus, but it does not attack the group. When it saw the herd, it defeats half of the herd, and the rest ran away. The group continues the adventure and then encounter Wario and Waluigi riding on 2 twin Velociraptors. The group defeats them and they find a Pteranodon, they ride it across a Big Cavern populated by Utahraptors, Gallimimuses, and Triceratopses. Dedede and Escargoon didn't like the ride. The group then encounters a huge Baryonyx on the way out. They defeat it with the help of the Pteranodon they were riding on. They arrive on an island populated by friendly Velociraptors, the Pteranodon leaves the group as they continue their adventure. Then a Ankylosaurus arrives and attacks the group and the Velociraptors, the group fights back and they were able to defeat the Ankylosaurus. The group continues their adventure. The group arrives in a strange area, and no dinosaurs were found. Then they finally encounter the Bowsersaurus Rex, the group fights back. Then the Tyrannosaurus, the Allosaurus herd, the Stegosaurus, the Baryonyx, and the Ankylosaurus arrive into action and were able to knock Bowser off, the group then confronts Bowser on the ground. After defeating Bowser and His Bowsersaurus Rex. A Meteor enters the atmosphere and hits the ground, triggering the Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event. The Dinosaurs scream and ran away. The group hurries back to the Time machine, while Bowser rides his Koopa Clown Car back to his Time machine. The group was able to make it to the Time machine and disappeared while the Dinosaurs start to become extinct. Mario drops off Kirby and his friends, while Mario Heads back to Mushroom World. As a hint of a future title, Taranza from Kirby: Triple Deluxe watches over Toad Town while thinking of a plan. Playable Characters Mario series Mario.png|Mario Luigi.png|Luigi Peach.png|Peach Toad.png|Toad No Image.png|Rosalina Kirby series Kirby.png|Kirby Dedede2.png|King Dedede Meta Knight.png|Meta Knight Escargoon.png|Escargoon Tiff.png|Tiff Tuff.png|Tuff Non-playable Characters Mario series Bowser.png|Bowser (Main antagonist) Bowser Jr.2.png|Bowser Jr. Wario.png|Wario Waluigi.png|Waluigi Kirby series Sword Knight2.png|Sword Knight Blade Knight2.png|Blade Knight Lololo & Lalala.png|Fololo & Falala Dinosaurs No Image.png|Velociraptor No Image.png|Utahraptor No Image.png|Stegosaurus No Image.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex No Image.png|Allosaurus No Image.png|Gallimimus No Image.png|Triceratops No Image.png|Pteranodon No Image.png|Brontosaurus No Image.png|Baryonyx No Image.png|Ankylosaurus No Image.png|Bowsersaurus Rex Areas * Grassy Field * Dino Canyon * Lake Bonneville * Smooth Beach * Dino Cavern * Raptor Island * Meteor Site Enemies The enemies in the game are mostly baby versions of the dinosaurs shown above (Except the T. Rex, the Baryonyx, and the Bowsersaurus Rex). Bosses No Image.png|Utahraptor Pack (Grassy Field) No Image.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex (Dino Canyon) No Image.png|Pteranodon Flock (Lake Bonneville) No Image.png|Twin Velociraptors (Smooth Beach) No Image.png|Baryonyx (Dino Cavern) No Image.png|Ankylosaurus (Raptor Island) No Image.png|Bowsersaurus Rex (Meteor Site) Bowser.png|Bowser (Meteor Site) Soundtrack * Title * Grassy Field * Dino Canyon * Lake Bonneville * Smooth Beach * Dino Cavern Entrance * Dino Cavern * Raptor Island * Meteor Site Boss Themes * Boss Battle * Bowsersaurus Rex Battle * Bowser Final Boss Battle Other * Chase Theme * Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event Chase theme * Game Over * Staff Roll